The Search for Buttercup
by CurtainDreams is here
Summary: Buttercup just ran from home. It's up to Blossom and Bubbles to find her. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**My First story. A Powerpuff Girl Fan fiction.**

Bubbles was sitting on the floor, coloring. She loved to color. She drew a picture of Buttercup.

Suddenly, Buttercup came in. She was angry and wet.

"What happened, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "None of your business!" Buttercup screamed.. " Look, I drew a picture of you!" Bubbles said, holding it and showing it.

Buttercup snatched it from her. _Meh, how silly,_ she thought, _am I really special to her?_

Buttercup gave Bubbles a mean look. She didn't know why Bubbles liked her so much. She made fun of her, laughed at her and hit her. She wondered why Bubbles wasn't angry on her.

Blossom was down stairs. She was on her laptop.

"Hey Blossom, what are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Just browsing." she replied.

Buttercup looked over her laptop. She was reading information about USA.

 _Not to mention, Blossom keeps telling me to stop teasing her. Why doesn't Bubbles hate me?_

It was night. Buttercup went to her room and saw Bubbles drawing. "Hey, Buttercup, look! I drew a picture. We're in a flower field! "Bubbles said.

Buttercup was surprised and a little scared.

"Why do you love me, Bubbles? Why? "Buttercup screamed.

"Because you're my sister!" she replied. She got up from her place and kept the drawing on the table.

"Bubbles, I hurt you, I teased you and I even laughed at you! Why don't you hate me?" Buttercup said. As she was speaking, she went outside. "Wait!" Bubbles screamed. But Buttercup didn't listen. She was crying so hard that she wanted to pass out. She loved Bubbles. She didn't mean to hurt her sister.

"What happened?" Blossom said as she entered the room.

"Bu – Buttercup's gone!" she said sadly. She was now beginning to cry. Blossom wanted to cry but she held back her tears. "We have to find her." Blossom said.

 **Chapter 2 is coming next.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girls tell the Professor

Blossom and Bubbles went down to see the Professor. He was happily making a mouth watering chicken stew. They went down with tears on their faces.

"Oh, hey girls! What happened? And where's Buttercup?" he said.

Bubbles hesitated to answer but said softly "She ran away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" he said, puzzled.

"Buttercup ran away." Blossom explained. She was sad when she said this.

The Professor was shocked and stuck with emotions. One part was his anxiety – worrying about Buttercup and one part was sad. "Why did she go?" he asked.

"Well, Buttercup thinks Bubbles shouldn't like her because she done so many things to her" Blossom said in a low voice.

Bubbles bursted in tears. Her sister was gone. She missed her so much.

" We will go and search for her. Now" he said.

They started to pack up as this was going to be a long search.

 **Sorry about this chapter being short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Buttercup understands

Blossom, Bubbles and The Professor went in the car. Anxiously, Bubbles asked "Will we find her?"

"Of course Bubbles, we'll find her." He said. But he wasn't so sure.

Buttercup sat near the edge of the lake. She stopped crying earlier. She just wished she could go home. But, what will they say?

A monk was walking near the lake. (The monk from 'Make Zen to Me") He noticed Buttercup. Worried, he went to ask her.

"What's wrong, grasshopper?" he asked.

Hesitated at first, she said, "I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"I-I didn't understand why did Bubbles love me. I hurt her so many times."

He understood what was going on. "I'll tell you something, if someone hurts you, what will you do – love or hate?"

"Hate"

"No, you should love your enemies, even if they hurt you. Bubbles loves you because you are her sister. Always love your sister, no matter what they do to you. In this case, Bubbles doesn't think you are her enemy, she knows you are her sister. What did you understand?"

"I should love my enemies and love my family no matter what they do."

"Good, I'll be leaving now."

"Bye, Mr. Monk!" she said. She finally understood why her sister loved her. She went to find her family.

Xxxxxxxx

 **Well, the next chapter will come in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girls and the Professor didn't find Buttercup. So they were at home.

Bubbles was crying at her home. She wanted Buttercup to be at home. Without her, the family just felt incomplete.

Blossom comforted her. She said that she will go and find her.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Bubbles slowly went to open it. She opened and she saw the one she was waiting for –

Buttercup.

She leaped on her, got up and sobbed "Don't do that ever again!" Buttercup replied "No, never again."

The whole family was happy again.

 **End of the story. Sorry that this was short.**


End file.
